That Feeling
by Yu Yamada
Summary: Perasaan itu, aku ingin selalu memilikinya.


**Bleach** © Tite Kubo

* * *

Kadang ... aku merasa menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini.

"Presiden ... tidakkah kau berpikir dia itu keren?"

Ah, jangan lagi. Topik yang mereka terus bicarakan berulang kali.

"Benar, benar! Yah ... meskipun dia tidak pernah tersenyum. Ah ... aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana wajahnya ketika tersenyum."

Sayang sekali, juniorku yang manis, kau tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana rupanya ketika tersenyum, karena dia hanya akan tersenyum di hadapan satu orang.

"Tapi dia sangat pintar, kudengar dia mendapat nilai tertinggi saat tes masuk tahun lalu."

Salah, salah! Dia tidak begitu pintar, kadang-kadang dia bisa jadi bodoh. Misalnya ... dia tidak bisa membedakan mana arah kanan dan mana arah kiri.

"Ah~ aku ingin sekali jadi pacarnya."

Aih, selama aku masih hidup, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi! Maaf saja, ya.

"Kuchiki-senpai?! Kuchiki-senpai?!" panggil Hinamori bingung.

"Huh? Uh ... oh, ya baiklah! Akan kusampaikan keluhanmu pada Presiden." sial! Aku terlalu fokus mendengarkan ocehan anak-anak kelas satu centil itu, sampai aku lupa kalau aku sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelas Hinamori.

Dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya, Hinamori membungkuk. "Baiklah, terima kasih, Kuchiki-senpai!" katanya semangat, kemudian berlalu menuju tempat duduknya.

Aku membalikan badanku meninggalkan kelas Hinamori. Kedua tanganku memegang erat tumpukan dokumen yang kubawa dari kantor guru. Hah ... sepertinya hari ini kami akan pulang sampai malam.

Di sepanjang koridor sekolah, mendengarkan seseorang menyebut nama Kurosaki Ichigo bukanlah hal jarang terjadi. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah gadis-gadis kelas satu atau kelas dua. Memuji Ichigo sepertinya bukan hal yang membosankan bagi mereka.

Dia yang tampan, dia yang dingin, dia yang pintar, dia yang keren. Semua deskripsi itu mereka lontarkan dengan senyum terlukis di wajah mereka tanpa mengetahui sebuah kenyataan. Karena selain anggota dewan sekolah, tidak ada yang tahu kalau Ichigo suka tiba-tiba malas mengurus dokumen dan pergi meninggalkan kewajibannya begitu saja, tidak ada dari mereka yang tahu kalau Ichigo orang yang bertempramen tinggi, tidak ada juga dari mereka yang tahu kalau Ichigo itu orang yang sadis.

Aku membenarkan posisi tumpukan dokumen di kedua tanganku yang mulai miring saat pintu ruang dewan sudah berada di depan mataku, lalu layaknya seorang ahli menggunakan kaki kananku yang kurus, aku menggeser pintu itu paksa. Tanpa buang waktu, aku menjatuhkan dokumen itu hingga menimbulkan bunyi bedebam di mejanya.

Lirih, aku mendengar bunyi Ichigo meletakkan kacamatanya. Perlahan, kepala jingganya bergerak, mengintip dari balik tumpukan mengerikan itu.

" _Okaeri,_ " ucapnya.

" _Tadaima,_ " balasku.

Kadang ... aku merasa kami seperti sepasang suami-istri yang sudah lama menikah.

"Kenapa? Wajahmu terlihat lelah."

Ichigo mulai membelai pipiku, tanpa bangkit dari kursinya, tangan panjang Ichigo meraih wajahku, menggunakan jarinya, dia menyapu lembut kulitku.

Dan ... apa tadi yang dia katakan? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

"Heh, kaupikir itu salah siapa? Kemarin apa kau tidak ingat meninggalkan mejamu yang penuh dengan dokumen? Menurutmu, siapa yang bisa menyelesaikan itu semua jika bukan aku?" aku mendesah lemah di tengah-tengah acara mengeluhku, lalu melanjutkannya lagi. "Setiap malam aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur, karena memikirkan betapa banyaknya rivalku di sekolah ini. Hmph! Aku benar-benar sangat sial!" aku pura-pura kesal, bersedekap sembari membuang muka.

Ketika aku meliriknya, dia malah sedang tertawa. Coba lihat, gadis-gadis, beginilah saat Ichigo sedang tertawa, namun kalian tidak mungkin bisa melihatnya, lagi pula siapa yang akan membiarkan kalian melihatnya? Aku bahkan tidak akan mengijinkannya meski itu hanya dalam mimpi!

"Huh? Aku tidak tahu jika kau cemburu." Ichigo beranjak meninggalkan kursinya, mendekat ke arahku, lalu dengan sengaja menggunakan jempol dan telunjukanya untuk mencubit bibirku gemas.

Aku jadi benar-benar kesal melihat ekspresi senangnya setelah mengetahui penderitaanku. "Bagaimana aku tidak cemburu? Ke mana pun aku pergi ke penjuru sudut sekolah ini, aku selalu mendengar mereka berkata Presiden begini dan Presiden begitu. Padahal kenyataannya kau tidak begitu!"

"Hm ..." dia mengelus dagunya, berlagak seolah tengah berpikir. "Menurutmu kenapa itu?"

"Karena kau suka tebar pesona!" semburku marah.

Namun reaksi Ichigo sungguh makin membuatku kesal. Dia meraihku, menyembunyikan kepalaku dalam dekapannya, aku merasa dia tengah tersenyum lebar di atas puncak kepalaku.

"Ah, geez ... ada apa denganmu!" aku meronta, saat aku berhasil lolos dari pelukannya, yang kulihat hanya wajah bahagia itu.

Dia tersenyum sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Aku hanya bisa diam dengan muka merona, menikmati pemandangan yang hanya diriku seorang yang dapat melihatnya. Jantungku bahkan serasa mau copot kala dua amber itu tiba-tiba menyasar ke mataku.

"Dengar, Rukia. Apa pun yang mereka katakan, hal itu tidak akan merubah kenyataan bahwa aku adalah milikmu. Percayalah."

Aku sangat bahagia. Tanpa sadar, saat perasaan ini melingkupiku, aku merasa menjadi orang paling hebat di antara gadis-gadis itu karena memilikimu. Dan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuatmu sedih atau bahagia. Hanya aku yang bisa memonopolimu.

"Oke. Aku percaya. Jadi, Ichigo, berhentilah bersikap sok keren di hadapan gadis-gadis!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Kau hanya perlu melakukannya di hadapanku, oke?"

"Siap, Wakil Presiden!"

Perasaan ini, aku ingin selalu memilikinya.


End file.
